In order to control the separation of fluid flows at surfaces over which a fluid flows, in particular at bodies around which a fluid flows, such as at aerofoils of aircraft, compressed air is frequently blown out in a pulsed manner onto the flow surface of the body around which a fluid flows. This serves to energise the boundary layer with the aim of preventing separation of the flow and achieving an advantageous pressure distribution along the surface with improved lift and a reduced level of flow drag of the flow body.
EP 1 710 156 B1 describes a flow control system which is designed to reduce or suppress the development of zones of separated fluid flows in the region of an engine outlet.